Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image control system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an image capture system and a method for synchronizing an image.
Description of Related Art
In order to achieve wide area surveillance in application scenarios, most of the currently adopted approaches are disposing multiple image capture devices in the application scenario so as to completely capture images in different areas of the application scenario. Since there may exist a timestamp difference between images captured by different image capture devices at the same time, time synchronization needs to be performed between the different image capture devices to correct the difference in the timestamp.
Generally speaking, each of the image capture devices has a clock unit inside, and the clock unit is used for determining the timestamp of the captured image. At present, all the image capture devices having the network function can synchronize the clock units through connection to a network time protocol (NTP) server via the Internet, so as to synchronize the timestamps of the images captured by different image capture devices at the same time to eliminate or reduce the time difference. However, when the time synchronization of the image capture device is performed, discontinuous timestamps between the images can possibly result, which in turn causes the time jump phenomenon.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need to take into account the reduction of time difference and the reduction of occurrence of discontinuous timestamps by designing an image capture system.